


My Chilled Dairy Beverage

by Chaosopher



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Sherlock sings karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosopher/pseuds/Chaosopher
Summary: Sherlock and John are a little bit plastered,  making their way home again after a particularly amusing evening.(For the prompt "barbecue")





	My Chilled Dairy Beverage

"That. Was. Brilliant!" John laughed.

Every so often he would sway a little, betraying the amount of alcohol consumed at the annual Met summer barbecue. Sherlock was confident he would catch him, impaired motor function or not.

"Greg's face when you took him up on the karaoke..." John's sentence dissolved into giggles.

"I str...I still fail to see why it elicited such a strong response. Was my singing that deplorable?"

"My chilled dairy beverage entices all the heterosexual males to the Yard? Really, Sherlock?"

While John composed himself, Sherlock took the opportunity to gaze down at his companion with unfiltered fondness. John's hair had grown quite long this summer. It looked magnificent under the fluorescent lights. In fact, he wondered just how soft it would feel, if he ran his-

"You alright up there, Sherlock? You look like you might keel over."

They'd stopped. John looked up at him curiously through his thick lashes.

"Alright? Yes. Yes! Definitely alright, in fact. You're lovely. That is to say, I-"

"I'm...lovely? You sure you've only had a couple of pints tonight mate?"

"Quite sure." Sherlock smiled hesitantly as their eyes met. "Under the circumstances, I feel it quite important to mention the depths of my feelings for you."

"What...circumstances?"

"John, you've been holding my hand since we left the bar."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! Thank you so, so much to everyone who's read, commented and given kudos on my stories. It's really helped me get some confidence starting out writing. I really appreciate you all <3


End file.
